Hot
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Era como si estuviese atado de manos y pies a la punta de la montaña rusa más grande del mundo. Era ahí cuando daba rienda suelta a todos sus deseos. Porque además de amarlo, Gakuto lo deseaba como jamás había deseado a otra persona. Dirty Pair Songfic


Weyo, me di cuenta que hace mucho que no publicaba un one-shot de mi pareja amada, así que aquí les traigo un songfic :D ¿A alguien más le parece que la canción Hot de Avril Lavigne va bien con estos dos? Bueno, yo creo que sí ^^

Ni la canción ni la serie me pertenecen!  
(tengo que comenzar a poner el disclaimer, no quiero que me borren los fics TT_TT)

* * *

**Hot**

**~Dirty Pair~**

Cuando Gakuto estaba nervioso, todo el mundo se enteraba. No es que fuese distinto cuando estaba feliz, triste, furioso. Todo el mundo sabía cómo se sentía el acróbata, porque en su mismo rostro se podía leer todos sus sentimientos y emociones. La gente sabía cómo se sentía, el por qué de estos sentimientos y todos tenían en cuenta los posibles riesgos de estar cerca en los distintos momentos del pelicereza. Pero cuando Gakuto estaba nervioso, por lo general tendía a hacer cosas pequeñas y sin sentido, cosas que ni él mismo se explicaba. Como cuando Gakuto no soportaba estar encerrado en clase, con unos ojos azules atormentándolo sin parar. Jugaba entonces con su lápiz, lo hacía rodar por la superficie de su mesa, luego lo tomaba y lo guardaba, para volver a sacarlo y guardarlo de nuevo. Además de nervioso, estaba ansioso. Y aquello lo mataba.

Cuando Yuushi sentía algo, nadie lo notaba. Se mostraba frío o burlón, pero a parte de eso no daba mucho de sí. Él no entregaba nada, al menos no en casos normales. Y Gakuto sabía eso, sabía que él no era normal, que él de una manera inentendible se había ganado una oportunidad única en su vida. Era hora de admitirlo, estaba enamorado del tensai. Pensaba en él, soñaba con él, jugaba tenis con él... Todo en su vida se había vuelto en un constante "estar con Yuushi", como si ya no hubiese sitio para alguien más (a las justas tal vez Jiroh, pero ahí se había quedado la cosa). Había perdido uno que otro amigo, ya fuese porque se había vuelto aún más insoportable desde que salía con el prodigio, o porque su amigo o amiga también tiraba a gustarle dicho tensai peliazul. Poco le interesaba, Gakuto nunca fue muy caritativo, ni hablar de simplemente tenía ojos para sí mismo, y ahora también para el Oshitari.

Pero el hecho de que estuviese enamorado como una niña ilusionada no cambiaba aquel pequeño detalle de que tanto Yuushi como él seguían siendo adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas en su máximo esplendor. Y es que Gakuto se sentía listo para enloquecer al solo sentir la mirada de Yuushi sobre él. Y el estar sentado en una clase de biología, con la ya mencionada mirada posándose sobre él... Pues acababa nervioso y tenso. Ansioso.

_I want to lock you up in my closet,_  
_where no one's around_  
_I want to put your hand in my pocket_  
_Because you're allowed_

Cuando Yuushi lo tomaba de la cintura, jalándolo hacia algún rincón en el que esperaba que nadie los molestase, Gakuto se sentía presa de todo un coctel de emociones y sensaciones. Cuando el tensai se apoderaba de sus labios, presionándolo contra la pared y reclamándolo como su propiedad, Gakuto no podía evitar el desear quedarse así por el resto de su vida, que el tiempo se detuviese o que amboso se muriesen en el instante para no tener que sentir el vacío al separarse de su amante. Todas las sensaciones que lo invadían, era como si estuviese atado de manos y pies a la punta de la montaña rusa más grande del mundo. Era ahí cuando daba rienda suelta a todos sus deseos. Porque además de amarlo, Gakuto lo deseaba como jamás había deseado a otra persona. Sentía que con Yuushi podía ser libre, recibir cuanto deseaba sin preocuparse por cuanto daba.

Adoraba cuando tenía a Yuushi para sí solo, cuando veía que el tensai solo se preocupaba por tenerlo a él. Adoraba cuando sentía aquellas manos recorrerle, cuando esa boca se posaba sobre él y cuando la lengua del tensai lo satisfacía. No era un secreto para los alumnos del Hyotei lo que ellos hacían cuando desaparecían en medio de la clase al baño. No es que se fugaran a otra parte, de hecho sí iban al baño. Solo que luego no volvían a clases.

Cuando tenían la oportunidad, lo hacían. Gakuto deseaba más y más, cada vez más y sus fantasías se volvían cada vez más sucias. Sabía que estaba peligrando, que había un punto en el que ya no sabría si realmente estaba enamorado del peliazul o no. Y cada vez se iba a acercando a ese punto, por más que tratase de alejarse de él. Pero no podía, el cariño y el afecto se iban rendiendo ante el deseo. Pero aún así, Gakuto se sentía todavía un poco enamorado de Yuushi. Y hasta le diría que lo amaba si era necesario.

_I want to drive you into the corner_  
_and kiss you without a sound_  
_I want to stay this way forever_

Recordaba casi todas las veces en las que casi los atraparon. Recordaba aún mejor aquellas en las que llegaron a atraparlos. Como cuando habían estado en casa de Yuushi. La primera vez los encontró una de las chicas de la limpieza, la pobre casi murió de un infarto, mas aquello no molestó mucho. No como cuando fue con los padres del tensai. La madre los había mirado con la boca abierta a más poder, perdiendo todo color en su rostro. Pero su padre solo había sonreído y dicho que terminaran pronto, que la cena ya estaba servida. Las sorpresas de la vida... En cuanto a su propia familia, pues la única que había dado con ellos en el acto había sido su hermana, pero era claro que ya todos sabían qué significaban esos extraños ruidos que solían provenir del segundo piso cuando venía el peliazul.

Gakuto se sentía en el cielo cuando Yuushi lo besaba, fuese en la boca o fuese en otra parte. Sus labios podrían recorrer todo su cuerpo y él se volvería cada vez más adicto al prodigio, más necesitado a las atenciones de este. No sabía qué pasaba con exactitud por la cabeza del Oshitari, no sabía cuales eran sus sentimientos o emociones. Gakuto no tenía ni idea si lo que Yuushi sentía era lo mismo. Cuando se le volvía a escapar un "te amo" por los labios, el tensai solo sonreía satisfecho y lo besaba de manera aún más apasionada, buscando tenerlo por completo. Cuando un "te necesito" lo delataba, Yuushi besaba su cuello y bajaba hasta su vientre, haciendole cosquillas y causándole leves mareos. Y cuando solo pronunciaba su nombre, le hacía el amor. Y Gakuto se volvía a sentir en el paraíso.

_And I will let you do anything_  
_again and again_  
_now you're in_  
_and you can't get out_

Yuushi era su excepción, Yuushi era más que solo su amante. Yuushi había sido aquél que lo llevó a ser lo que ahora era. Creía ser el único que había caído en ese círculo vicioso, eso al menos hasta que descubrió que tanto él como Yuushi ya no podían dejarlo. Y no es que se quejaran. Podrían seguir con eso hasta el fin del mundo y no se quejarían. Porque ya estaban es eso, ya lo habían llevado al extremo y ya no había manera de dejarlo, de dejar de quererlo, de desearlo. Una y otra vez, se necesitaban, no había necesidad de buscarse porque de todas maneras siempre estaban juntos. Y al final, entre besos y caricias, gemidos y gritos, habían vuelto a decir que se amaban.

Recordaba muchas cosas más. Clases perdidas portener sexo desesperado en alguna parte del campus de Hyotei, vueltas corridas por faltar a los entrenamientos de Atobe, viajes escolares llenos de escándalo. Todo aquello de pronto parecía divertido y en verdad que lo era. La adrenalina que llenaba a Gakuto cada vez más, la creatividad que lo llevaba a hacer cosas cada vez más sobresalientes. El valor de hacer aquello que el tensai proponía. El valor de salir campante de la clase de educación sexual, apenas preguntando al prfesor, para poner en práctica aquello de lo que farfullaba el maestro nervioso. Y todo un sinfín de aventuras que giraban entorno a su necesidad de estar cerca al tensai. Y de la necesidad de este de estar cerca de él.

_You make me so hot_  
_Make me wanna drop_  
_You're so ridiculous_  
_I can barely stop_  
_I can hardly breathe_  
_You make me wanna scream_  
_You're so fabulous_  
_You're so good to me_

Gakuto no sabía en qué momenta había sucedido. Pero la cosa seguía y seguía y él no la iba a detener. Cuando se lo contaba a Jiroh, él mismo se percataba de que la cosa se oía como un círculo vicioso del que estaba desesperado por rehuír, pero eso no era así. El adoroba como era todo, como se había vuelto adicto a Yuushi, como había seducido a Yuushi hasta el extermo, se había enredado en él, así como el tensai se había perdido por él. Porque Gakuto siempre había sido una persona de extremos. Y lo amaba, lo amaba hasta el extremo de convertir su amor en deseo, un deseo adolescente que podría poner patas arriba a cualquiera. Y para Gakuto estaba bien, para él estaba bien, siempre y cuando nadie se metiese y los dejase en paz.

_I'll say it loud_  
_Now you're in_  
_And you can't get out_


End file.
